


A Scintilla of Affection

by Amethystawakening



Series: A constellation of emotions [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Violence, Sass, misc henchmen, misc victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystawakening/pseuds/Amethystawakening
Summary: Running a night club and various underground businesses can be very time consuming; so can planning heists and setting traps for your bat-masked rival. But through the trials and tribulations of the day it's important to find little moments to share.





	A Scintilla of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on lunch at work so it's not fancy.

"That was not part of our agreement" Ed growled into the burner phone. "In fact, I don't believe that anyone in their right mind would offer payment for a half-assed job. But I guess common sense is not your strong suit son let me speak simply for you. No hard drive, no money."

He almost jumped when he felt a finger traced down the center of the back of his neck. "I love it when you take that tone with people." Came a low whisper in his ear, momentarily distracting him from his conversation with the moron on the other line. He turned his head to glance up at Oswald.

His lover's hair was mussed from his own dealings with a client. All the more alluring. He felt a little squeeze on his shoulders and a kiss pressed to his temple.

As Oswald moved to walk around the chair, his wrist was swiftly captured as he was whisked into the taller man's lap. Their eyes met and the dark haired man mouthed a little "hello". Ed smirked in reply and gave him a wink.

"Let's make this more interesting. The next time you call me, you had better have fulfilled your end of the bargain, all pieces in tact. And then maybe I will pay you in and let you keep all of your limbs," he continued. He dropped the call before the man on the other line could respond.

Ed placed the phone on the end table beside him. He glanced up to meet the eyes of the man now sitting in his lap, giving him his undivided attention. "Hello Mr. Penguin. Have you found time in your busy schedule for me?" A playful little smirk curled at the end of his lips.

"Possibly." Oswald uttered with mock flippancy. His nonchalant expression was quickly whisked away by a coy little smile.

"I'm honored." Ed teased, smirk widening. He ran his thumb along the width of the small wrist in his hand, discovering something displeasing -no, infuriating. A large, dark bruise marred Oswald's pale skin. Ed could feel the rage burning in his chest like a climbing flame. He gently ran his thumb over the mark. "Pray tell, who was stupid enough to mistreat you," he hissed through clenched teeth. He was ready to crack a skull.

Oswald shrugged. "Don't worry yourself. He's dead." And airy laugh slipped from his mouth, like a child giggling at a joke. Though, he hadn't been so carefree in the moment. In fact, Oswald had been viciously unforgiving, exploiting every ounce of his melodrama. He made sure that the traitor was made an example of.

But he and Ed were immersed in a dangerous game. To be publicly affectionate was a liability. It was much safer to be seen as passive-aggressive business partners in the public eye. And even so, with the nature of Oswald's business, it was more beneficial to be occasional associates than accomplices or collaborators. They were often pushing those borders in business alone. If anyone were to figure out about their personal endeavors it would be devastatingly dangerous. Especially if either of them were used as leverage against each other by their enemies.

"I am very capable of taking care of myself." Oswald "And I'm not easy to get rid of. You should know. You once called me a cockroach."

Ed scrunched his nose, those were less desirable times.

Despite his stuffy tone Oswald is thrilled that Ed was so concerned for his well being. Ed's overprotective tendencies, jealousy and possessiveness had been somewhat of a nightmare in his past. But to Oswald, they were a solemn declaration of his dedication.

It had taken a painfully long time for the two of them to trust each other again. And it was no secret that both of them needed constant confirmation.

"I know, it's one of your many astonishing features. But I can't help my desire to destroy anyone who wrongs you." Ed's gaze was softer now.

"It's a carnal element of affection." He said matter-of-factly, an indirect 'i love you'. Ed raised the bruised wrist to his lips to place the gentlest of kisses.

"Nor can I," Oswald's confession was but a whisper. The two of them never broke eye contact.

Oswald took Ed's chin in his hands, lifting it ever so gently to press their lips together in a slow, sensuous kiss. Oswald's hands moved slowly, find their path into Edward's hair. His fingers sifted between soft brown locks, grasping firmly. A moan reverberated from Ed's lips to his.

Edward felt the tip of a wet tongue swipe his lower lips. He caught in between his teeth deftly and teased it with the tip of his own tongue. He could feel a shiver run through Oswald's body. He released the smaller man's tongue in favor of pressing his between Oswald's lips, running it against his teeth until he was granted entrance.

Oswald took this as an opportunity capture Ed's tongue between his lips and suck slowly. A soft "mmm" tickled his lips as Ed hummed in delight.

Long fingers traced up and down Oswald sides slowly, halting to pull the smaller man closer.

The two of them finally broke for air, lips swollen and eyes sparkling with adoration. It was a rare moment shared between the two of them, swelling with raw emotion and unbridled affection.

Tomorrow they would fall back into the rhythm of short banters, affectionate sass and coquettish smirks. Caught in this waltz until something brings them tumbling down into the deep recesses of their latent love for each other.

Edward leaned in to press short but lingering kiss to Oswald's lips. When they broke apart again he leaned back only slightly to let his eyes roam over Oswald's face. He studied Oswald's features with soft reveration, like an artist admiring a painting.

Oswald fought the warmth threatening to rise in its cheeks. "What are you doing?"

He always felt a little self-conscious when Ed observed him so intently. He felt so flawed and imperfect compared to Ed, who was blessed with even skin and an impeccable bone structure.

Ed ran his thumb along Oswald's jawline, then moved it to trace the seam of his lips. "Burning every perfect detail into my memory." He gently brushed the pad of his thumb beneath one green eye and then the other. "Before I go away."

Oswald gently removed the hand from his face and brought Ed's knuckles to his lips, leaving a soft kiss in their wake. "You promised me two more days. And you know I don't like being jipped."

"A promise I intend to keep." Ed smiled, still watching Oswald's every movement.

A knock at the door interrupted their tender moment.

Oswald sighed. This was the sacrifice that came with being the king of Gotham. "Yes." He replied to the interruption.

"Boss, we have located Mr. Petrel's accomplices." Came the reply from the other side of the door. "I'll be right out," Oswald replied solemnly.

He gave his lover and apologetic smile. "My schedule is often busier than I could wish for." He ran his thumb along Ed's jawline.

"No worries," Ed tipped his head to catch the thumb between his teeth, nipping lightly. "I have my own matters to attend to."

Oswald shifted to stand. He laid a hand atop Edward's shoulder. "I'll see you tonight?" It was more of a reassurance than a question.

Ed nodded. "Of course." He wore a mischievous grin. "Don't think for a moment I'm going to let you get away without finishing what you started this morning."

Oswald rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Nygma." A smile broke on his lips. "Has anyone ever told you that you are...oh, what's the word...needy."

Edward laughed. Oswald stood on his toes to press a quick goodbye kiss to his boyfriend's lips.


End file.
